The present disclosure relates generally to a tool used to drive fasteners such as staples, stakes, or other objects into the ground.
A fastener insertion device includes a guide having a drive member which reciprocates therein, and a fastener-holding magazine for supplying fasteners to the guide. The fastener insertion device illustratively comprises either a pneumatic actuator or a manually operated actuator, or both interchangeably. Furthermore, the illustrative fastener-holding magazines may be interchangeable so that fasteners of different types, including staples and stakes of various sizes, may be utilized in the device.
The fastener insertion device comprises one or more of the following features, elements or combinations thereof: an actuator is provided, the actuator being either pneumatic or manually operated. The fastener insertion device is illustratively configured to receive either a staple magazine or a stake magazine. The stake magazine houses stakes of different dimensions. The pneumatic actuator includes a charging chamber and a control apparatus. The control apparatus comprises two valves, and is disposed between the charging chamber and a pneumatic cylinder. The control apparatus controls whether compressed air is directed toward an upper portion of the pneumatic cylinder or a lower portion of the pneumatic cylinder. Illustratively, both valves are actuated in order to move the pneumatic cylinder. Compressed air biases the pneumatic cylinder in the uppermost position, and a spring biases the manually operated actuator in the uppermost position.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.